Remembering Jessica
by fanfictionistar
Summary: Jessica swore the day her parents were killed in front of her eyes never to use her gift again. However when a devastating attack throws her into the protection of Benedict family, Jessica discovers that old wounds do heal, and being a savant can set you free.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody, my name is Abigail, and I am completely obsessed with Finding Sky - aren't we all? So this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction - Remembering Jessica. It surrounding the Benedict family, but it is Will's Soulfinder story. Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think! It would mean a lot!

So here it is, Remembering Jessica;

Warminster, England, Thursday 11th November -1:25 pm

I shielded my eyes as I walked down the sidewalk, no matter where I was facing, the stupid sun seemed to be in my eyes wherever I looked! Unhooking my sunglasses from their place onto of my head, I covered my eyes, sighing in relief at my escape from the glaring light.

I felt my stomach rumble and smiled slightly, I was starving. Quickly texting Lola to let her know I was on my way, I rushed down the street to get to the restaurant quicker.

As I rushed along, I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, a clear indication that somebody was watching me. Slowing my pace, I turned slowly to look at my surroundings - no one in sight. Paranoid, and slightly freaked out, I picked up my pace.

Soon enough I reached the small Italian restaurant, with my even smaller best friend stood near the entrance, gazing at her phone screen. As always, Lola Stewart was dressed to absolute perfection and looked like the fashionista she was. Her gorgeous long black hair reached her waist, with a small French plait braid circling the top of her head - a complicated hairstyle I could only dream of doing with my fumbling fingers. Unbeknown to her, she had the attention of every male around her, whilst she subconsciously twisted her hair and pouted at her phone screen. Feeling mischievous, I decided to take full advantage of her little attention to her surroundings, creeping up to her slowly and shaking her shoulders.

Giving out a shriek, she tries to keep her grip on her phone, eyes wild and breathing erratic... until she notices its only me.

"Cow" She shoots, glaring at me with amusement twinkling in her eyes. I watched as several guys all sit back in the seats, all having risen to the beautiful girls aid. shaking my head I let out a laugh - she had half the male population wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

"Sorry - I couldn't help myself" I giggled as we walked into the restaurant. coming to a stop when I feel the familiar sickening feeling that once again, I was being watched. Turning around I see nothing by the waitress showing a small elderly couple to their seats, and further on in the distance a teenage girl walking a dog.

Shaking my head, I turn my attention back to Lola, who to my surprise was already staring straight back at me, concern evident on her light face.

"What's up Jessie?" She asks, absent-mindedly sliding into a small booth for two, me across from her.

Shaking my head I smirk, "It's nothing - I just keep thinking somebody is following me - just being paranoid."

However, Lola didn't share the joke, instead, her face still stayed concerned. She lowered her voice to a whisper "Have you used your gift to double check?"

I shake my head. "No, no way. You know better than to even mention it."

She sighed. "I know - but it would help you know - the longer you don't use it, the harder it will be -I have never met anybody with a gift like yours"

I feel the rush of overwhelming emotion take over my body, emotions I have hidden so well. I look down at the table, pulling at the napkin underneath my cutlery. I tear small pieces of, tearing them into tiny squares. Realising I wasn't going to reply, Lola continued. "You're parents -" She hesitated as I took a sharp intake of breath, and reached over to grasp my hand. "They wouldn't want you to live like this Jess - you know that! What happened to them was horrific and heartbreaking but if you continue to live half a life, you wouldn't be doing anything but causing yourself pain. I know it's hard sweetie, but even if you just give it a go - that all they ever want! For you to be happy!"

She was right, I knew she was. My parents had been amazing, and selfless and caring... and murdered. Horrifically in front of my own eyes. Part of the savant net, my parents were the gems of the foundation, a peacemaker couple - dubbed capable of solving almost any conflict! But apparently doing the right thing left you with a target on your back, being a savant was simply too dangerous. Lola was only trying to help me, as she had many times before but I could help but feel the anger build in my chest and I clenched my teeth so hard that I could taste the metallic taste of blood from my bitten tongue. She simply didn't know.

Didn't know what it was like when I first discovered my gift. Didn't know what it was like experiencing it with my parents. Didn't know what it was like dreaming of being exactly like her parents, her heroes. And she didn't know what it was like to watch it all come apart by evil.

No, Lola wasn't right, I wasn't scared of using my gift, or of the dangers it had caused my parents. I was scared of using it without them, of moving on. My gift was something I had always shared with my parents, and I wouldn't couldn't use it now they were gone - because then I would loose that last small shred of them that were still here with me, held in a precious memory.

So in that very moment, I did what I do best, I lied.

Painting on my best smile, I looked Lola straight in the eyes and nodded. "You're right - they would. I will start using my gift, soon. I promise"

Lola nodded, grinning right back at me. "Good now what are you ordering, I'm starving"

I grabbed the menu and started searching through the option, my hunger returning like the plague! However, I only got so far when I heard a choked cry escape from Lola's mouth. Looking up sharply I had merely a second to take in her white, terrified expression before everything erupted into complete chaos.

I lay as still as I could on the stone floor as the climbed over the body's and through the debris of the once quiet Italian restaurant. I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks as my nostrils filled with the rancid smell of burning flesh and my ears the anguished screams of children, women and men. Keeping my eyes screwed shut, I prayed as hard as could for something, anything to save us. As the tortured gunshots began, my heart was beating so loud I could feel the pumping in my ears - They were killing the survivors.

The crunch of boots approached me and I felt myself begin to shake. "Found her!" One of the shouted as they dragged me up roughly. Terrified I began to scream, kick, bite, fight -but nobody hears me as I was dragged away, through the back and out of the door, when we reached the back entrance of the restaurant I was thrown into the arms of another man who dragged me towards a van by my hair. Screaming in agony I cried and begged, but the men simply spoke over me.

"Her friend - the one she was with. Go back and make sure she's dead" He ordered, and my first captor nodded turning back to kill the only family I had left.

"NO!" I screamed "Help! Somebody help me!"

My kidnapper simply laughed, as I cried and screamed enraged that I couldn't protect Lola. Until a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Freeze FBI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So thank you for the guest review, who reviewed not long after the first chapter of Remembering Jessica was even posted! Please, please, please remember to review guys, it means a lot t me! So, here it is, chapter two!**

 **Wiltshire, England, Thursday 11th November, 3:36 pm**

I sat silently in the cramped little police station, as big shot FBI agents hustled and bustled around me. Clutching onto the awful cup of tea that was placed into my hands to 'help the shock' I find myself wondering how things got so bad, so quickly.

My kidnapper had released me as soon as the FBI made an appearance; slamming my body onto the floor and somehow making a clear escape. After that, it's all a bit of a blur, but I remember the hushed whispers and slight glances over to me. They knew something I didn't, and it terrified me.

I was rushed to the biggest police station in Wiltshire, which quite ironically was anything but. Throw a few FBI into the equation and what you got was a severely cramped station. Looking around, I entertained myself by counting all of the British police, against the American.

Why were the American FBI even involved?

Taking comfort staring out of the glass window, I sigh. I would like to think this was all bigger than me, but it was hard not to notice that I was the only one take, the only one targeted. The haunting voice was still replaying in my head like a broken record 'found her'. To find me they must have been looking in the first place.

The chair in front of me shuffled as a tall man sat down in front of me. Looking up, I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. Hispanic features and silky black hair tied back from his face. He was definitely from the FBI - they don't make them like that in England.

"Jessica Andrews? I am Victor Benedict" He asked, smiling gently at me. I immediately recognized his name from the savant net but choose to stay silent. However, he no doubt noticed the spark of recognition in my eyes and gave a small nod, confirming he too, knew exactly who I was. He looked uncomfortable, as though he didn't like to deal with emotional situations very much. I could see him now, agent Benedict; professionally untouchable, his kryptonite, though - emotion.

I nodded slowly "What just happened?" I whisper, my voice croaky and cracking due to the hysterical screams I had let out, mere hours ago.

Taking my now cold tea from my hands, he returned with a bottle of water, before settling back down. Gulping it down, I sighed in relief at the cold heaven soothing my sore throat.

"What happened?" I repeated, my voice stronger now.

"There was a bomb detonated at the Bella Italia restaurant. The sole purpose was to obtain you, and it seems they didn't mind if you were dead or alive."

I had obtained that much myself when putting two and two together. Not wanting to deal with the fear that was creeping up my throat, I asked the question I really needed to know scared that I already knew the answer.

"My friend..." I trailed off, sympathy sparked in Victors eyes, and I felt my heartbreak before the words even left his mouth.

"There was no survivors other than yourself ma'am."

"Oh god" I felt the tears streaming down my face, I was officially alone, by myself with nobody. Lola, who had wiped tears from my face and gave me her strength when mine was all gone. Lola who had the brightest of futures ahead of her. Lola - dead and all because of me.

It was all too much.

Placing a hand on my shoulder Victor Benedict tried to comfort me best as he could, occasionally whispering "There, there" with a kindness that surprised me. Looking up at him I wasn't surprised when the next words that left my mouth sounded like a broken girl - because that was exactly what I was.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Apparently Victor Benedict had already had that all worked out, though, and before I knew it I was on my way to the beautiful Colorado, or more precisely the mountain backdrops of Wrickenridge. I was now under the protection of the FBI and also the savant net - seemingly to them what better place to send me than to the protection of the famous Benedict family themselves?

As we arrived outside the modest, yet giant Benedict home; I felt the familiar whoosh of nervousness hit me like a truck. I clung to it, though, relieved to feel something familiar again, not that I was really any stranger with pain and grief. I had always been notoriously shy, ever since my parents death with everybody apart from Lola... Lola. Feeling another sharp stab of pain I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before following Victor out of the car and walking up towards the porch steps.

Using a key, Victor unlocked the door and stepped inside. Looking back at me I hesitantly followed and he smiled softly.

"Don't be nervous" He whispered "It'll be fine"

A kind looking man stepped into the hallway. He smiled softly at me and greeted Victor, his eye crinkled up as the did so and I quickly gathered that this must m Saul Benedict, Victor's father. walking over to me he held out his hand.

"Hello dear, I am Saul Benedict, but please call me Saul-" His introduction was cut short as a small but clearly fast women flew at Victor and pulled him into a hug.

"Victor Benedict don't you dare ever do that again! There was a bomb involved what were you thinking!"

I felt myself physically flinch at the mention of the bomb, drawing in a sharp breath I hadn't realised I had needed, the short women turned her attention to me. "You must be Jessica! Oh, my dear, it's so lovely to meet you! Now whilst you're here don't you dare worry! If any of my boys upset you just let me know!"

I looked at her slightly confused. "errm, boys?" I had assumed that there was only Victor, and he had mentioned nothing off Brothers on the way here. Then again he hadn't mentioned much of anything. Victor Benedict was a man of very few words. My thought track was interrupted though when another absolutely gorgeous boy joined the party in the hallway.

"Haven't you heard? There's seven of us." He said smirking.

 _Hi, I'm Will Benedict, the best looking one of the Benedict brood_.

I could hardly focus on his words though as I was still recovering from the absolute sparks I was feeling from what was clearly a conversation with my soulfinder.

 _Nice to meet you Will, I'm Jessica._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! So here is the third chapter of Remembering Jessica; and things have taken a little bit of a bumpy turn. Please bare with Jessica, surely you couldn't expect her to just fall into her soulfinders arms after everything she has been through?**

 **Also massive thanks to Bluedreamer31, who reviewed on the last chapter, I love your finding sky fanfics! Keep leaving reviews guys they truly mean a lot!**

 **Wrickenridge, Colorado, Friday 12th November, 6:38pm**

Will stared at me in what could only be described as complete and utter shock. Before throwing his head back and allowing a belting laugh to escape his mouth.

Leaving his family standing in a confused daze, he ran forward, picking me up and spinning me around in a circle.

"Hello soulfinder" He smiled.

Having heard his words, Saul, and his wife let out a gasp, and a 100-watt smile crossed Saul's face. "Welcome to the family sweetheart," He said, patting my shoulder as he passed into the other room, his wife in tow. Victor also passed us, shaking his head and muttering his disbelief under his breath.

Soon it was just me and Will in the entrance of the Benedict home, and I felt my cheeks flush as I realised I was still in the arms of the gorgeous Benedict boy. Wiggling out of his grip, I only found myself pulled back even tighter.

"Hey" He whispered, "I have waited so long to find you, don't ever think I am letting you go"

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to indulge in a few more seconds of what was one f the happiest moments of my life before I pulled myself away from Will with more strength this time.

Drawing a deep breath, I prepared myself for a broken heart all over again as I smiled sadly.

"I never thought I would ever find my soulfinder," I said softly, smiling sadly at Will. Not noticing my tone, Will nodded ecstatically.

"I know! I felt the same, but here you are! I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy Jessica" He exclaimed reaching out for me again. However I stepped back, away from his and he finally caught on to my hesitance. "Jessica?"

Drawing what seemed like my hundredth deep breath, I placed my hand on Will cheek. "I can't be with you Will"

The lottery winning smile dropped from his face, as he looked like a kicked puppy. "Why-why not?"

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he continued. "Is it because of the good looking comment - because I swear, it was only a joke. I am not that stuck up. Please if I have done something to offend you, we-we can't sort it out." He paused before stepping forward. "I've only just found you" He whispered, his voice breaking.

Clenching my fists, I closed my eyes and drove the knife in. "No, that's not it Will, I don't want to be your solfinder because... because you're not good enough."

Will took a step back as if he had been hit by a bullet. Staring at me for what felt like an eternity, his eyes hardened and his face became impassive. Then without a word he turned around and walked up the stairs.

I stayed standing until I heard the slamming of his door, and then I collapsed to the floor. Letting the tears stream down my face, I momentarily forgot where I was as I cried, and cried. I cried for Lola, for Will and most of all I cried for myself. However with my huge, gut wrenching sobs, it wasn't long until a small blonde girl found me a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Hey, don't cry!" she said dropping to the floor with me, stroking my hair as I cried into the complete strangers chest. "Your colours are all sad!"

I don't know how long we stayed like that either, but nobody else came out, and when I finally calmed down, the small girl - who was surprisingly strong for her size - pulled us up from the floor.

She smiled kindly "I'm Sky, now I bet it's been a long day, common I'll show you to your room. The rest of the introductions can wait until tomorrow." and with that, she led me up the stairs.

She asked no questions as we walked, and for that I was grateful. Instead kept a tight grip on my arm, as though she believed I was going to drop any second - she was right. I felt overwhelmed by the kindness of a girl that didn't even know me. She reminded me of Lola to that extent.

Another tear rolled down my cheek.

We stopped outside a modest guest bedroom and the girl led me inside. Switching on the light as we walked in, she let go of my arm and turned to face me, a bright smile on her face.

"There you go!" She said cheerfully. Noticing she wasn't receiving much more than a grunt for me, her calmed face smiled softly. "I can't even imagine what you're going through from what I have heard you've been to hell and back" She whispered. "But what you just did to Will - it will haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't fix it."

Looking at the girl, there was no sign of malice in her face at all, in fact, it was the complete opposite. Settling down on the bed, I nodded. "I know," I said, my voice still croaky from crying. "But at least, he will be alive... you don't understand, everybody around me dies" I don't know what compelled me to trust Sky. However, I had just opened up to her in a way I had never had for anybody before. Saying the words out loud, I felt great shame and disgust at myself. For ages, it had remained my dark secret, and now that it was out, everybody would realise exactly how evil my presence was.

Shaking her head vigorously, Sky sat down next to me, tucking her feet beneath her. "Jessica, you don't even know how wrong what you've just said to me is! Death doesn't follow you! You have just had a crappy life. I know exactly how you feel, god, I used to feel the same. You can't let fear rule your life, though. I promise you, nothing will happen to Will; these Benedict boys are pretty tough you know. Plus your forgetting something"

"What" I sniffled, unsure of how to process Sky's advice.

"The soulfinder bond is stronger than any curse you think you have, it prevails above anything."

With that, Sky laid a small hand on my shoulder, before getting up and leaving the room, closing the large wooden door behind her.

The soulfinder bond prevails above anything.

Laying back in the haven of the soft, Benedict bed and closing my eyes I felt my head drown in mixed feelings, my body felt heavy and right before I drifted off I felt the soft tingle of the telepathic bond Will and I now shared.

 _You may be ready to give up on us Jessica Andrews, but I'm sure as hell not. Even if you can't yet, I will fight, fight for us, and fight for our future. I'm not letting any superstitious 'curse' get in the way of half of my soul._

and in that very moment, I couldn't help but feel complete and utter happiness that for once, somebody was finally fighting for me, and I didn't have to carry the weight alone anymore.


End file.
